


No Need to Get Up

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Really fluffy, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, a little nsfw, i thought this was adorable, scarlet vision - Freeform, such a good prompt, wanda maximoff/vision - Freeform, wanda x vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON PROMPT ABOUT MAKING OUT ON COUCH THEN FALLING OFF AND CONTINUING TO MAKE OUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> OK hERE wE gO
> 
> {never written about a make out session before so i hope its ok :3}  
> {and because it's a make out session, you have to expect a little descriptiveness... sooo  
> NSFW sorta} 
> 
> ENJOY!

The beeping coming from the oven woke Vision from the daze he had been in moments earlier. He turned quickly from the kitchen window and hovered over to the oven so he could empty its contents. When he pulled the door open, smoke poured out of the opening, causing the fire alarm to go off. "Oh no," he said quietly before grabbing a rag and waving it furiously in front of the smoking oven.

Lucky for him, none of the other Avengers were in the building at that moment. Steve and Natasha had traveled to New York so they could meet with Mr. Stark about something, Rhodey and Sam decided they would go to several bars that night and try to meet women, and Wanda was picking up some groceries. Wanda never minded doing the shopping because she enjoyed escaping the confines of the Avengers Facility. Vision had always offered to go with her, but Steve never let him because he would draw too much attention to himself. He recalled that she promised one day she would sneak him out and they would go to several stores together so he could have the experience.

The thought of Wanda brought a smile to his face, and he momentarily stopped waving his arm in front of the oven. He didn't even notice that the fire alarm had stopped blaring and that the smoke was dissipating in front of him. He hated that the thought of Wanda could make him forget his previous train of thought so easily, but at the same time, he loved it.

Vision took the burnt chicken out of the oven and sighed. He stared down at his charred creation and poked it with one finger, wishing he could magically make it cooked to perfection with that one touch. What now? He couldn't feed this disgrace of a chicken to Wanda, she would be so disappointed, especially after all she had taught him about cooking. With a quick glance, he saw the time on the clock was 6:43. That meant he only had about 15 minutes to prepare something delicious for the one person in the facility that was more than just a friend to him.

Moving fast, he picked up his spoiled chicken and flew it outside to the dumpster. He tossed it away then headed back inside, all while trying to come up with the perfect idea for dinner. He searched every corner of the internet, trying to find something that he could prepare within 15 minutes that might resemble a gourmet meal. Unfortunately, his search proved futile, and all the internet told him was that he should heat something up or go to a restaurant.

It was settled then, they would be eating Kraft Mac and Cheese again. He moved swiftly over to the cabinet and pulled out the blue box of mac and cheese that took approximately 7 minutes and 30 seconds to cook. That didn't include the 3 minutes it took for the water to boil, and the 30 seconds it took to get the mac and cheese in the bowl. His goal this evening had been to try something new and show Wanda that the cooking lessons she gave him hadn't all been for nothing. But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen tonight.

Within the next 11 minutes, Vision had two bowls of mac and cheese laid out on the kitchen table. He lit a candle right in the middle of the two and played some classical romantic music to lighten the mood. He then hastily flew to his room and put on his favorite tuxedo. When he returned to the kitchen, he found that Wanda was standing in the doorway, holding six bags of groceries in the air with her magic.

A smile crept its way onto his face and he put his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Welcome home," he said while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't want to put any more distance between them, but he felt bad she was carrying all those groceries (not that carrying them was making her tired or anything) but he didn't want her to have to stand there with all of them. He circled her and grabbed 3 bags from her, then carried them over to the counter.

Wanda carried her bags to the counter and placed them next to the three he had just taken. "I see you made dinner," she said as she began to empty the contents of the yellow Shop Rite bags.

Vision swallowed nervously. He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he heard a bit if disappointment in the way she said those words. He surely hoped that he was wrong. "I did," he responded with a nod. "I had planned to make something better bu-"

Wanda cut him off by wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It looks amazing, thank you." She took a step back and smiled as she admired her stunned android boyfriend. 

Vision stood at the counter for several moments longer, shocked that Wanda was totally ok with the mac and cheese dinner he prepared. But soon, a smile found its way back to his face and he looked over at her. "You are very welcome."

After all the groceries were away, Vision led Wanda over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. He received a thankful kiss on the lips for his kind gesture and found himself blushing, or at least he thought it was. No one would really tell if he was blushing because he wasn't exactly the same color as anyone else. But when he thought he was blushing, the temperature in his cheeks rose and he felt butterflies in his stomach. No one probably realized an android such as himself could experience these normal human emotions, so they would certainly be surprised if they found out he did.

Wanda happily ate her mac and cheese, enjoying small talk with Vision throughout the entire dinner. She admired that he ate with her, even though he really didn't require food. He told her that he had the ability to taste, but he didn't need food to function. He also mentioned once or twice that he didn't even really enjoy the taste of food, but he was still curious about it.

It was things like this that really made her interested in Vision. Sure, he was cute,smart, sexy, and had a very endearing voice; But it was the way that he functioned so much like a normal person, yet at the same time did not, that interested her. She loved to ask him questions about himself, just as he liked to ask her questions about the human race. It was quite entertaining to her that they spent most of their time talking about things like this. It was so pedestrian, but also very strange. She couldn't really put a finger on why she enjoyed this so much, she just sort of did.

After putting their bowls in the sink, Vision took Wanda's hand and led her over to the couch. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. "Do you wish to watch a movie?" He asked her, taking the remote control from beside him and pressing the red power button on it.

Wanda nodded. "That would be fun. I think I know the perfect movie to watch too." She smirked and took the remote from Vision's hand using her magic, then proceeded to turn On Demand on and search for a movie. While scrolling through the list, she found herself laughing at some of the silly movie titles she encountered, as well as making faces at the ones she knew were awful. While clicking the down button the remote, she noticed her partner was staring at her. She slowed her clicking and turned her head towards him, a smile on her face.

Vision had become absorbed by Wanda's beauty again while she was trying to find a movie for them to watch. He hadn't meant to distract her with his staring, but he couldn't help it. He had to stare at her. If he didn't he was afraid that he was going to miss something. When his eyes met her beautiful green ones, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her and never stop. His gaze suddenly switched to her soft pink lips, and his urge to kiss her grew. Obviously, Wanda noticed and she turned her body so it was facing him. That was just another call to fulfill his desire.

After a minute more of just staring, Vision could no longer help himself. Her lips were calling his name and he couldn't refuse. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in towards her, pressing his synthetic lips to hers. To his pleasure, Wanda didn't fight the kiss, in fact, she returned it happily. He smiled against her lips and began to put a little more passion into it, shifting his body so he was facing her completely.

When he noticed Wanda seemed to be enjoying his increase in passion, he decided to take it a step further. He licked her bottom lip, hoping she would open her lips just enough so his tongue could enter her mouth. Lucky for him, she gladly permitted him to enter and he pushed his tongue inside. He found her tongue quickly and began to circle his own around it. By doing this, he received a moan of pleasure from her, which only encouraged him more.

Vision gently pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her. His lips only parted with hers for the slightest moment before he reunited them again and resumed their kiss. A groan came from the back of his throat as the kiss became more heated. He didn't even notice Wanda had dropped the remote on the floor so she could explore his body with her hands.

Wanda was becoming more and more aroused by the minute. Her tongue fought Vision's for dominance and another moan escaped her. She never liked being on the bottom whenever things like this happened. Being on the bottom made her felt like she wasn't in control, and she didn't like that. Vision was always totally ok with that, in fact, he actually enjoyed it. To get herself on the top, she pushed Vision over, trying to roll on top of him. Everything with that plan would've been fine if they had been on a bed, but they were on a small couch, so naturally, they ended up on the floor.Wanda gasped when she landed on top of Vision after falling off the couch. But slowly, a smile crept onto her face and she began to laugh.

Vision wasn't hurt by the fall, he was just a bit surprised. But he ended up laughing with Wanda shortly. Her laugh was quite contagious and listening to it made him very happy. "I'm guessing because you are laughing, you are alright?" He asked after a minute.

Wanda nodded and slowly let her laughing die. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you for asking." She probably should've rolled off of him by now, but instead, she just laid on top of him. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled down at him. Slowly, she lowered her face to his and their lips crashed together once again.

Vision didn't hesitate to kiss her back. This time, he didn't need to wait for permission to enter her mouth with his tongue, he just did it. His hands slipped underneath her shirt so he could feel her skin. One of his hands moved up her back, pushing her shirt up quite a bit. He didn't care that they were on the floor, in fact he kind of liked it. Being on the floor with her, doing something like this, he thought it made him look sort of what the humans called 'badass.' If his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he would've smirked at the thought.

This heated make out session went on for longer than both of them had expected. In fact, the only reason they stopped was because Sam walked into the living room because he forgot his phone and had to grab it. The two of them might've stayed on the floor if he hadn't interrupted. But it was probably better this way anyway. By taking it to Vision's room, they could have a little more privacy, which was exactly what they needed. 

 


End file.
